broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
065 An Emissary
The background is dark grey. ; Panel 1 Dr. Angstrom is driving, and his brow is slightly furrowed. He says "Miss Bellweather has fallen asleep. Let's speak a moment, Mr. Zane. Perhaps these occurrences are the result of mass hysteria of an *earthly* origin." Zane is sitting next to him, looking straight ahead. He looks drained, and his eyes have bags under them. ; Panel 2. Zane, looking down, says "But I wasn't hysterical at the *time*. I know what I *saw*. The girl ghost was *in my room!* I think she *tried to kill* me." ; Panel 3. Dr. Angstrom, still looking ahead of him at the road, replies "You believe you saw this specter. But if you were attacked, might it have been a *living person*? Does someone have reason to do you *harm*?" ; Panel 4. Zane says "I suppose *Mr. Planchett* did blow a gasket when I arrived... Do you think I should go to the police?" The car is traveling along the road, next to a forest of tall pine trees. It is early morning, and the sun hasn't risen yet, but it is getting lighter. The sky is a rich magenta color behind the trees that turns into shades of purple, then blue higher up in the sky. ; Panel 5. Dr. Angstrom says "Given the circumstances, it might be wiser to hold off on an unnecessary accusation... Until we... *suss out* the boundaries of your *condition.*" Zane is looking to the side, into the rear view mirror which is mounted in front of his window. His gaze is indicated by a line made of thin white dashes. His eyes are opened wide, his mouth is hanging open and he is sweating. ; Panel 6. In the rear view mirror is something that is presumably a creature or a ghost of some sort. It seems to be as tall as one of the pine trees also reflected in the mirror, and has three sections. The one that touches the road is also the tallest one, larger than the other two put together. It is black and oval shaped at the top, and at its base is a mass of thin, bent spidery legs, too numerous to count. From the oval part sprout more short, spindly legs or tentacles, and there is a softly glowing pattern of abstract red lines in the center. On top of that is a section that is circle-shaped, with another, similar red pattern at its heart and more growths coming from all sides. None of the growths on either section seem to be particularly large, like arms. They're all about the same size and shape, though they stick out at different angles. The exception are two large, curvy horn-like structures that are placed on both sides of the top of the head. They extend far past the circular part of the creature. Balanced on top of them is a circle of seven glowing blue orbs. Each one of them is glowing with a thin, horizontal ray of blue light that extends far to the sides of the creature. The background of the entire comic is dark grey, almost black, but there is a subtle cloud of red behind this panel. ; Panel 7. Zane pokes his head out the window and whips his head backward. Thin white lines above his head indicate his shock that there is nothing behind them. ; Panel 8. Zane turns his head back, sitting inside the car. He is sweating heavily and his eyes are empty and terrified. He says "Uh. I'm pretty sure it was the ghost."